


hurricane

by firexpunch



Series: kith and kin [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/F, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: Akali wasn't always part of K/DA and life hasn't always been luxorious.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali (League of Legends), Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: kith and kin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	hurricane

It’s pretty damn cold. People hurriedly walk past each other on the sidewalks, desperate to get home and out of the harsh weather. And in that moment, Akali envies them. Maybe their houses are small and maybe they don’t get along with their family. But they have some place to go, Akali doesn’t.

Everything she owns can be held in two hands; her thick sleeping bag in its sleeve. Rolled up into the bag are a pair of sweatpants, two shirts and several pieces of underwear and socks. Slung over her back is a military-style back-pack. In it bottles of water, a few energy bars and some cash. Hidden underneath the items is a single book.

Akali grits her teeth as she gets hit by an especially cold gust of wind. Although the spot she picked out blocks some wind, it doesn’t hide her from everything. Without minding the passing citizens, Akali slumps down against the brick wall.

She paws at her pocket and finds a torn map of the city. Akali picked it out of a dumpster behind a gift-shop and it’s pretty damn handy. Sure, it is not in perfect condition but Akali can make out enough.

‘Guro-gu district, huh,’ Akali mutters to herself. Seoul looks pretty big, with all its different districts. Akali kisses her teeth. ‘Where the fuck do I go to now?’

Someone throws down some money into a plastic mug Akali has placed in front of her. She looks up, mouth opening to say a thanks but the person has already disappeared among the crowd of people.

For almost half a year now, Akali has been homeless. It had been alright when it was summer but now, winter was fast approaching and Akali wasn’t quite sure what she should do. Shelters were always an option but Akali preferred not to come in contact with the authority.

Akali pulls her jacket tighter around her shoulders. The piece of clothing is several sizes too big but it is warm. She sighs and decides to just call it a day. With short tugs, Akali zips open the sleeping bag and crawls inside of it. She reaches out to her back-pack and uses it as a pillow.

Although her stomach is grumbling and begging to be filled with something other than cheap bars, Akali ignores it. She really has to cut her usages in half, otherwise she will get through her food in no time.

Sleep has become the only thing Akali can rely on. At least when she is asleep, the world can’t get to her. She’s safely tucked away, brought to another dimension. This night she doesn’t dream. She simply lays in endless black.

Akali isn’t woken up in a gentle matter. She groans in pain as someone repeatedly kicks at her.

‘Get the fuck up! Get away from my store, now!’

The girl hastily sits up and gets out of her sleeping bag. She mutters apologies as the shop-owner spits venomous words at her. This has become something Akali is used to. Rarely, a shop-owner is happy to see a homeless person at the entrance of their store.

It seems like no one has woken up yet in the city. In some buildings, lights flicker to life as Akali marches past them. Several buildings are decorated with colourful bulbs and other ornaments, showing Christmas is coming. Akali doesn’t care for it.

Christmas has never been something Akali celebrated. Back at the dojo, nothing was worth celebrating. The first thing you swore to, was to forget your own birthday. All that mattered was improving.

After what seems like walking for hours on end, Akali’s legs give out. She falls face-first onto the pavement. Years ago, she would have jumped up immediately. Now, she lays down with her eyes closed.

‘Hey, are you okay?’

Akali slightly tilts her head, glancing up. A slender figure is bent over her, a hand reached out to take.

She doesn’t take the hand. Akali sits up and dusts some sand off. ‘I am fine,’ Akali grumbles in broken Korean. ‘Nothing I can’t manage.’

When she meets eyes with the stranger, her heart seems to skip a beat. Akali isn’t gay but, this woman is definitely gorgeous.

With slightly tanned skin and plump lips, the stranger smiles at her to expose her pearly white teeth. Her brown hair falls past her shoulders. Something that seems to be an actual _golden_ headband holds an expensive gem.

‘Sivir?’ someone calls out. ‘Sivir darling, come. Let the dirty girl alone.’

Sivir- Akali assumes the woman is called Sivir- throws a look over her shoulder. ‘Daddy, I can’t just leave her laying here. It’s cold, and almost Christmas.’

A man of average height appears next to Sivir. His eyes seem to look right through Akali and Akali suddenly feels conscious of how she looks. She feels incredibly dirty and unworthy of being close to people like this.

‘I.. I am fine. Don’t mind me.’ Akali whispers as she brushes past the two people. She hopes that they think her bright red cheeks are because of the cold, not because of how damn embarrassed she is right now.

It’s the truth. Akali is a dirty girl. She’s homeless, hungry and hasn’t showered for almost three weeks now. Her last shower doesn’t even count, she simply skinny-dipped into some pond at a public park.

Akali finds herself close to a public library. She figures she might as well sneak in, finally pee somewhere other than behind a wall.

The library is so warm compared to the cruel cold outside. Akali breathes a sigh of relief as she slips inside the public restroom. It’s been days since she’s had some privacy while doing her business.

With a piece of hand-soap and slightly warm water, Akali washes her underwear. Her bottles of water are filled up and Akali washes her face, the water grey from dirt and grease. Akali looks up from the sink and meets eyes with a stranger.

The stranger looks exactly like her. At the same time, they look alien to her. Eyes are sunken deep into the skull, cheekbones visible. It’s clear that she hasn’t been sleeping very well. Bruises at her neck are turning yellow.

_‘Never cry.’ Shen snapped. ‘Crying is a sign of weakness. Are you weak, Akali?’_

_‘No!’ Akali cried. ‘I am not weak!’_

_Shen scoffed and shook his head. ‘Yet you are crying. Do you even want to be better Akali? Or do you want to throw your entire life away for nothing?’_

_‘I don’t want to be better,’ the young girl whispered. Shen cocked his head and looked at his young disciple with curiosity. ‘I want to be the best.’_

_‘Then stop crying and get up.’_

Akali breaks down in tears, buries her face into her hands. She’s so fucking pathetic that it hurts. Ugly sobbing comes from deep within her and she can’t stop herself from shaking. Years of fear and anger and despair come flooding out.

With a loud cry, Akali jumps up and punches the mirror. The glass shatters in thousands of pieces, a crater in the middle of it all. Crimson ruby decorates the shards, seeps out of Akali’s fist.

It doesn’t make her feel better. All it does is make her feel worse.

Seoul can be scary. Especially at night and in the wrong places.

‘Hey, you look like you could use something,’ a male figure suggests. ‘I am pretty cheap. I’ll give you a first-time discount.’

Akali shrugs him off. She hasn’t sunken that low yet. Besides, even with a discount she wouldn’t be able to afford it. Selling her belongings is out of the question.

Women with rotten teeth laugh at Akali, whisper things to her. Akali shakes her head each time, refuses to make eye-contact with anyone or anything. All she does is keep walking, walking, walking.

Someone bumps into her.

‘Oh, sorry,’ they apologize.

Akali stops her pace and looks up. A stranger that she assumes to be male is looking at her with great interest.

‘Something the matter?’ She bitterly spits at them.

‘Just thinking how you look like someone who knows how to fight.’

Now that is something that piques Akali’s interest. She studies the expression of the stranger. He isn’t even wearing shoes, only worn-out sandals. An old scar is decorating his face, makes him look grim.

‘And what if I know how to fight?’

Stranger gives her a little smirk. ‘Well, that would mean I could take you in. I could get you somewhere warm, fill your belly.’

Akali laughs. Her throat hurts. ‘And the catch is?’

‘You would have to fight, of course.’

Fighting isn’t new to Akali. She has been fighting since as long as she can remember. Legend has it that she came out of her mother with a round-house kick.

Akali sucks air through her teeth. Her hand is in a great amount of pain, her stomach empty. She isn’t sure where she even will end up tonight and when she will get to eat again.

‘Fuck it, I am in.’

Stranger introduces himself as Yasuo. Yasuo actually speaks Japanese and it makes Akali feel a bit more comfortable about it all. Although he is quick on his feet, Akali doesn’t fail to see a flask of alcohol attached to his belt.

‘I think you’ll do just fine,’ Yasuo calls out over his shoulder. ‘We’ll just get some food into you and you’ll be good to go.’

Akali barely listens to the man’s blabbering. She curiously eyes the dilapidated buildings they are walking past. Sometimes she swears she can see someone glance through a crack. But whenever she tries to focus, they disappear.

It seems like they have been walking through the maze of neglected buildings for eternity when Yasuo comes to a stop. He pulls aside some cloth, showing a dark entrance. The man gives Akali a smile that is supposed to be reassuring. Akali regrets ever being born.

Soft light comes from candles placed throughout the hallways. Yasuo is only several feet in front of her but Akali has difficulty making out his silhouette.

‘Right,’ says Yasuo. ‘Just to give you a heads-up, not everyone you will encounter here is going to look entirely like you do.’

Akali frowns as she ducks to avoid a cage with some birds. ‘What do you mean?’

Yasuo chuckles. ‘Well, just not all that human.’

They enter what seems to be the living room. Several people are scurrying around. Over in a corner is a small fire with a pot strung over it. Akali squints and she swears to god, the girl stirring the contents has hooves.

‘Soraka!’ Yasuo calls out. ‘Can you look at this kid?’

The girl with hooves turns around. In the dim light of the fire, Akali hadn’t noticed it but now she can see that the girl’s skin appears to be purple.

Soraka sees Akali then and smiles. She walks up to them, hooves making a funny noise on the wooden floor. Akali doesn’t object when Soraka takes her damaged hand in her own. A warm feeling flows through the entirety of Akali’s body.

‘How-‘

‘Ssh,’ Soraka interrupts. ‘Don’t ask. Just allow it to happen.’

When Soraka lets go of Akali’s hand, the cuts are all healed. Akali gapes at Soraka with amazement. She moves her fingers like it is the first time she has seen them. Thousands of questions race through her head but she respects Soraka’s request for silence.

For the first time in months, Akali gets to eat until she is full. The people- if you can refer to them as that- don’t ask her any questions. In return, Akali doesn’t ask why there is a goddamn piece of living stone.

Trouble doesn’t come until Soraka’s ears twitch. The girl looks uncomfortable and glances around the room. Yasuo sighs, keeping his eyes closed. Somehow the dude can still cut into wood with a butcher’s precision, eyes closed and all.

Another synonym for trouble is Sett.

Akali cannot help but gulp when the man barges into the room like he owns it. He doesn’t pay attention to anyone, simply sits himself down on a couch that has been empty for the entire time Akali has been here.

‘’Nd you are?’ he asks with a gruff voice. The question is clearly directed towards Akali, as he looks straight at her.

‘Akali,’ Akali replies.

He sits up straight before leaning foreward. ‘Alright, Kali,’ Akali flinches at the nickname. ‘I am Sett. And I am the boss.’

She doesn’t know where she finds the courage. ‘Is your dick as big as your ego or what?’

It’s not even funny. But Sett chuckles as he drapes his arms over the back of the couch. He looks over Akali’s body, checking out what she has.

‘You’re awfully scrawny. I thought I told you to stop bringing in strays.’

Yasuo opens his eyes at the remark. ‘You did. But this one gave me vibes of promise.’

Sett barks out a laugh. ‘Fuck! I bet if you put this bitch up against Riven she would knock her out within seconds.’

Now Akali has no idea who Riven is. But she surely doesn’t like the fact that Sett thinks she could knock her out. She has trained for her entire life. Yeah, she doesn’t look like it right now but she can definitely bench her own weight.

‘Okay, listen here, _boss_ ,’ Akali spits the words out. ‘I do not know who the fuck you are. And I am sure you can punch well. But you haven’t got a single clue about who I am. Why the hell would I be scared of some teddy-bear with ears atop of his head?’

Sett’s expression changes. A snarl escapes from his lips. ‘T’fuck did you say about my ears?’

Oh, so that is his weak spot? Of course it is.

Akali shakes her head while smiling. ‘You couldn’t even lay a finger on me.’

Rapid footsteps fill her ears and then, it all goes dark.

**Author's Note:**

> and that is a pretty long intro. get ready for a whole lot more.
> 
> pls comment and share kudos!  
> instagram; @firexpunch


End file.
